Historias de barrio(Starstruck2) (2531)
by giorgianarebeca.radu.71
Summary: Digmos que se llama Historias de Barrio


Historias de barrio

En una ciudad de las suburbias donde el trafico de drogas y las armas ,eran al orden del dia, un chico que aunque pertenecia a este grupo, por dentro no estaba de acuerdo con las movidas y trapicheos que usaban sus compañeros y sus jefes ,

pero no podía acer nada porque asta la policía era corrupta y teñia miedo por su vida y la de su familia. Y como esto le traían algunos beneficios, un dia sale ala calle para pensar y refleccionar ,,se choca con una chica,que al momento se enamora de ella, pero piensa que si se decide declararse, puede poner en peligro la vida de ella y por eso decide callarse y esconder todo en su corazón. Llega a casa llorando y muy triste, su madre lo ve y lo pregunta.

(Su madre se llama Maria.)

**Maria**: Luis hijo, que te pasa,porque estas triste?

(Luis le dice a su madre llorando

**Luis **:Mama, ya no aguanto mas con estas malditas movidas de mis compañeros y mis jefes ,quisiera dejar las movidas, pero tengo miedo por vuestra vida y seguridad y hoy acabo de conocer a una chica , es muy guapa y creo que me acabo de enamorar de ella, pero no puedo declararme porque mis jefes y mis compañeros pueden descubrirlo y me pueden chantajear con hacerle daño a ella y a vosotros para seguir con esto.Y lo único que quiero es que vosotros y la chica estéis a salvo, prefiero salvar vuestra vida y perder la mia antes de cualquier cosa . Pero mama, nose que hacer , aconsejame, tengo miedo, vosotros sois mi vida, meterme en esto era la única manera de ofreceros una vida mejor y mas decente

Maria sorprendida y triste por su hijo le dice:

**Maria**: Luis hijo, si tanto quieres a esa chica, lucha por ella, enfréntate a todos y a todo aunque tu vida corre peligro, porque asi tienes mas fuerza y mas valor para luchar sin importarte de cuidado, tienes muchas cosas y muchos enemigos y peligros que enfrentar, nunca olvides cuales son tus verderos amigos y tus verdaderos enemigos, tienes que estar listo para la lucha y para la batalla, tienes que fijarte muy bien en quien confias,porque las apariencias siempre engañan.

Su madre se va y lo deja pensar en lo que hablaron y que deve hacer.

Despoes Luis llama a su amigo Adrian y le pregunta si poede venir a su casa,porque quere hablar algo con el y pedirle un acepta y en 30min esta en casa de Luis,mientras los que lo vigilan a el, a su familia y a sus amigos, escucharon la discusión entre Luis y su madre antes que Adrian llegue a su casa, sin darse cuenta que su amigo Luis esta decide contarle a Adrian que quiere dejar el negocio de las drogas ,pero tiene miedo por su familia,sus amigos y por una chica que conocio y se enamoro de ella y no quiere que le pase algo. Adrian al escuchar eso,le aconseja lo mismo que su madre, que vaya y que luche por lo que que no saben, es que, los que vigilan a Luis,graban la discusión con una cámara, sin que ellos se den cuenta.

Despoes de terminar la conversación, Adrian se va a su casa y Luis se queda solo en casa,pensando en que debe hacer .Despoes de grabar,el chico lleva la grabación al gran jefe del cartel de las drogas,para quien Luis trabaja. El jefe ve y escucha la grabación y decide darle una lección a Luis,secuestrando a su madre y a la chica que el , el jefe le envía a Luis una grabación con su madre y la chica enseñándole donde las tiene y escucha la grabación y llama a su amigo Adrian, diciéndole que quere enseñarle algo. Adrian llega acasa de Luis y ven juntos la grabación, Luis dice:

**Luis:**Adrian, el jefe lleva tiempo vigilando-me desde hace mucho tiempo sin que yo me de cuenta, y descubrió lo que yo quiero hacer, y para impedir que yo lo haga, secuestro a mi madre y a la chica que yo amo, porfavor ayuda-me a rescatarlas,pero antes tengo un y grabaremos una canción y lo cantaremos en el centro de la necesitamos la ayuda de los otros amigos tuyos,

Llamaras a Oscor,Paco y El Exel y vosotros mientras cantareis, yo ire a rescatar a mi madre y a la chica que amo, despoes al Gran Jefe lo dejareis en mis manos y al final apareceré cantando la canción que grabamos juntos.

En el concierto, los amigos de Luis cantan una canción diciendo a la gente que deje las drogas y que intente cambiar sus vidas, esto es en contra de la banda y del gran que no se sabe es que El gran Jefe tiene una hija,,cuando ella vera a Luis, se enamorara de el y lo ayudara a rescatar a su madre y a la chica que el ama, porque ella nunca estuvo de acuerdo con eso,

Sacan del calaboso a su madre y a la chica, y Luis con su madre y la chica aparecen junto con la hija del jefe en el escenario en pleno concierto. Luis dice)

**Luis**:Hola, me llamo Luis y tengo una canción especial para el gran jefe.

Pasa el tiempo y Luis y la chica se casan, tienen un hijo, y despoes de 20 años, la hija del gran jefe aparece en sus vidas,pero estavez usando al hijo de Luis para vengarse de el separándolo de la mujer que ama.

Un dia, Luis David,el hijo de Luis volvia acasa del colegio, y una chica muy wapa se paso por su lado intencionadamente, intentando hacer que el chico se enamore de ella y asi usarlo para vengarse de sus padres por burlarse de ella.

Luis David se enamora de ella y se vuelve completamente ireconocible con sus padres. Se pelea con ellos,falta de clase,empieza a consumir drogas y asi durante 3 años,despoes llega a urgencias por sobredosis de drogas y intoxicación de alcohol. De repente sus padres reciben una llamada de la policía avisándole que su hijo tuvo un accidente y esta en estado critico en el hospital,porque también le descubrieron drogas y y su mujer salen de casa y llegan al hospital, y ablan con el medico, el medico les dice que esta mal y que no se sabe si va pasar la noche. Mia ,la mujer de Luis dice:

**Mia:**Si mi hijo se muere, será tu maldita culpa y juro que te olvidaras de mi, como pudiste dejarle y permitirle que llegue en ese estado?,

(Al oir eso Luis se va i entra en una capilla para resar diciendo a Dios:)

**Luis: **Señor, mi hijo es mi vida,es mi tezoro,el y mi esposa son mi vida,porfavor,te lo suplico salvalo,déjalo quieres llevar a alguien, lleva-me a mi,y deja vivir a mi hijo,el es joven y tiene una vida por ya vivi mi señor, perdona-me por no estar a su lado cuando me necesitaba,nunca hable con el, asi que que lleva-me a mi.

(Y empezó a llorar y suplicar a Dios para que salve a su hijo.)(Despues de 10 min, su mujer viene a la iglesia diciendo-le que Luis David se despertó y quiere verle.)(Luis dice a Dios.)

**Luis:**Dios,gracias por tu corazón y tu misericordia, .

(Llora y dice a su mujer:)

**Mia**,Perdona-me,te lo suplico de todo mi corazón,tu y Luis David sois todo para mi, sois mi vida, y te juro que nunca mas dejare solo a nuestro hijo.

(Se levanta y se va con su mujer a ver a su hijo. Entran en el salón de Luis David, y le pregunta que le paso,porque llego a eso. Luis David le conto a su padre todo del principio asta al final. Todo de esa chica y como llego a enamorarse de ella, y como la pillo con su mejor amigo, y por eso se fue emborracharse hasta que llego al hospital.)Al salir del habitación de su hijo, Luis ve a la hija del jefe para quien el trabajaba que se llamaba Alexia y dice:)

**Luis**:Que rayos haces tu aquí?

(La hija del jefe dice:)

**Alexia**: Pensavas que te abrias librado de mi?, Si tu no eres mio,tampoco seras de esa golfa de tu mujer.

(Luis dice:)

**Luis**: Esa golfa,como tu la llamas,es mi mujer, y la madre de mi hijo, además saves muy bien que yo a ti no te quiero. Yo quiero a mi mujer y a mi hijo.

**Alexia:**Me pregunto si a tu adorado Luis David le gustaría saber que su padre fue un maldito narcotraficante que arruino la vida a mucha gente por dinero.

(Luis dice:)

**Luis**:No te acerques mas a mi hijo o te juro que te arrepentiras Alexia.

Te ordeno que dejes a mi familia en paz.

**Alexia**:Creo que yo,tu mujer y tu hijo seremos grandes amigos, claro si no quieres que tu adorado y amado Luis David llegue a conocer laverdad del pasado de su papito, y conocer la celda de castigo que conocio su adorada madre, mejor podrían conocerla los dos.

**Luis:**Te lo digo por ultimavez Alexia,no te acerques a mi que soy muy feliz con ellos.

**Alexia**:Te lo dije, si no eres mio,tampoco seras de esa golfa, y tu hijo podrá tener otro accidente, acuerda-te.

(Y Alexia se va)

(Despoes Luis vuelve al habitación de su hijo, lo abraza y empieza a llorar de alegría porque el chico se despertó.)(Al verlo despertar lo abraza y dice)

**Luis :**Luis David,hijo gracias a Dios por salvarte,te juro que de ahora en adelante,pase lo que pase,nunca te dejare solo, aunque tu me echaras de tu vida y me llamaras pesado,nunca te dejare solo. Siempre estare con tigo, como tu quiero que estes bien,feliz y a y tu madre sois mi vida,aunque tenga que morir por vosotros,lo hare si eso es vuestro deseo y os hace feliz. Hare lo que haga falta para que seais felices.

(Luis y Mia se van acasa para volver al dia siguiente para recoger a Luis David del hospital. Por la noche, Alexia y sus matones vuelven al hospital y intentan matar a Luis David intentando meterle una droga por las venas.,pero no tiene tiempo porque Luis y su amigo El Exel llegan a tiempo al hospital porque se abria olvidado algo la habitación de su hijo, y ve a Alexia intentando hacer eso, y los dispara a todos. Siete meses después, Luis llega a ser famoso, en un concierto el recibe una llamada diciendo-le que su esposa esta en el hospital por dar a luz a su segundo cuando se prepara para salir,alguien entra y le pega un tiro en la espalda,el se cae en un baño de sangre,sus guardespaldas lo llevan a tiempo al hospital y lo Gabriel Junior vino al mundo y Luis estaba en el hospital por un de una semana en el hospital, Luis,Mia,Luis David y el pequeño Luis Gabriel Junior vuelven acasa sanos y felices en familia.

Y esta es la historia de un joven de la ciudad de las suburbias donde las drogas y la corrupción eran el lucho con todas sus fuerzas y al final vencio y gano la guerra contra todo.)

(Eso pensaba el,pero no tenia ni idea que Alexia tenia una prima que también estaba

(Un dia, cuando Mia, con su madre y sus hijos volvían acasa del super,encontraro a Luis y Daniela,la prima de Alexia en plena acción. Manuela,la madre de Mia,empezó a gritar y decir:)

**Manuela**:Luis,como pudiste hacer eso?Destrozaste la vida de tus hijos y tu mujer,como has podido?Que ejemplo daras a tus hijos,Luis David tiene 21añ Luis Gabriel,que pensara el?

(Enton Mia dice a Luis:)

**Mia**:Cojo a mis hijos y voy acasa de mi madre asta que esa señorita,será de todo, menos señ que,si quieres ver a tus hijos,será en casa de mi madre, no quiero que (La señorita,los contagie con sus costumbres)

(Y Mia,con sus hijos se van a acasa de su madre,dándole un ultimátum a Luis.)(Enton Luis dice a Daniela,la prima de Alexia:

**Luis.**Daniela,no se quien eres,pero yo amo a mi familia y no quiero perderlos por nada ni

(Pero Daniela dice)

**Daniela****:**Escuchame bien cabron de mierda,Alexia es mi prima,y aunque ella ya no esta,tu y esa zorraj hamas sereis huntos y felices,yo no lo permitiré,aunque sea lo ultimo que haga en esta pregunto si a tu precioso Luis David le gustara probar otravez esas piruletas.

(Luis dice:)

**Luis.**No te acerques a mis hijos,o te arrepentiras

**Daniela:**Ya me arrepiento de averme enamorado de un cabron como tu.

(Luis se quedo pasmado y dijo a Daniela.)

**Luis.**Daniela,tu eres muy wapa,pero mi amor y mi corazón ya están ocupadas,asi que, ya saves. Buscate a alguien libre, encontraras algúndia a alguien que te quiera como te mereces,pero no soy yo.

(Entonces, Daniela perdió por completo la razón,saca una pistola y dice a Luis

**Daniela.**Si no seras mio,tampoco seras de esa golfa,seremos juntos amor mio,.

(Y le dispara en la espalda,este cayendo al suelo casi muerto,y despoes ella se pega un tiro.)(Mia,olvidándose algo en su casa,volvió y vio a Luis y a Daniela tirados al suelo en un lago de sangre,llama la ambulancia,la ambulancia llega,se los lleva al hospital,pero por Daniela ya era demasiado tarde, en cambio Luis se salvo.

Cinco años despoes,Luis y Mia,llaman a sus hijos en el salón y les cuentan toda laberdad sobre su pasado.)

Luis David dice:

**Luis David:**Mami,papi,no os preocupéis,nosotros no somos nadie para juzgar el pasado,ni vuestro,ni de nadie, .Aun asi,os quieremos,yo y Luis Gabriel os agradecemos y os debemos la vida,sobre todo yo papa,que no te separaste de mi ni un minuto,tu y el tio El Exel me salvasteis la vida,cuando esa mujer que por culpa de ella,estuviste a de perdernos a nosotros, y sus hombres,quisieron matarme usando drogas, eso es mucho mas importante

para mi y mi hermano,que qualquier pasado. Asi que no,preferimos que no nos lo digan.

Luis Gabriel se sube a las rodillas de su padre y dice:

**Luis Gabriel**:Mami,papi,saveis que,ygual que Luis David,a mi tampoco me importa vuestro pasado,os quiero tal y como sois,y siempre os quiere y os devere la vida,pase lo que quieremos perderos,quieremos estar siempre una familia.

(Mia coge la mano de Luis y de sus hijos y lo pone en su barriga y dice.)

**Mia.**Ahora si seremos una familia feliz y completa,

(Luis al oir y sentir eso,coge y besa a su mujer y a sus hijos y dice.)

**Luis.**Mi amor,cuando,en que momento te decidiste darme el mejor regalo aparte de las dos que tengo,es todo lo que desee siempre, te ame desde el primer dia que te conoci,te amo y te amare siempre,a todos os amare siempre(,.Un año despoes,Mia da a luz a una niña y le pone el nombre,Luisa Manuela,como la madre de Luis. Y Luis David se echa novia y viven felices para siempre.)(Sera que el futuro le guarda otras cosas a este chico que vivio y crecio en las calles de la ciudad de las suburbias donde las drogas y el alcohool son al orden del dia?, )(Lo veremos en la segunda temporada)


End file.
